dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Kale
|Race = SaiyanNew Saiyan reveal |Gender = Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = |Occupation = |Allegiance = Team Universe 6 |FamConnect =Caulifla (superior and teammate) }} 'Kale'Toei website source code is a Saiyan from Universe 6, and a member of Team Universe 6. Appearance She is a Saiyan with a slender frame. In her base form, her eyes and hair are black, which she wears in a ponytail, tied with a white hair-tie, along with a bang that covers half of her left eye. Her upper outfit consists of a red shirt exposing her midriff matching her lower outfit—a red skirt with a brown belt attached along with a silver circular buckle and a pair of black spandex shorts underneath. She wears a pair of golden boots with red tips, along with golden bracelets on each wrist (that almost reaches her elbows), and a pair of golden hoop earrings. Personality While normally a very shy and meek individual, upon accessing her Super Saiyan power, Kale apparently becomes very aggressive. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga When Universe 7 is selecting their team, Kale is one of the foes from another Universe pictured by Old Kai. She is a member of Caulifla's gang. She was often looked down upon by the Saiyans of Universe 6, in particular Cabba, who would even be mad at her, largely due to her meek attitude. At one point, Cabba demanded that she let her anger out and access a Super Saiyan form as he himself did. However, he ended up gaining far more than he bargained for when she proceeded to not just transform into a regular Super Saiyan, but also into a berserker state of this form. Power While looked down upon her race for her meek nature, since obtaining an especially potent Super Saiyan power, her might has grown considerable. Having been selected to join Team Universe 6 for the Tournament of Power, her power is apparently very great. Transformations Super Saiyan thumb|Kale as a Super Saiyan Kale has the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan, but her hair is more of a green color than the golden color of the normal Super Saiyan form. She gains a noticeable increase in muscle mass and build. Her hair spikes up and points backwards, and she loses her ponytail. Legendary Super Saiyan Kale can transform into Legendary Super Saiyan, where she acquires a much more muscular frame and a green aura. She bears a striking resemblance to Broly, although she has a slightly slimmer build and is more feminine in appearance. In this form, her clothes and bracelets grow with her body, staying intact after the transformation. Trivia *Kale's outfit heavily resembles the one Bulla wears in Dragon Ball GT. *Kale is the first female Saiyan from mainstream Dragon Ball series to be shown with a Super Saiyan transformation. *Like most other pure-blooded Saiyans, Kale's name comes from a vegetable pun, more specifically kale. Gallery References es:Kale Category:Saiyans Category:Females Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 6 Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Tournament fighters